Another War
by Firewing99
Summary: Im a new writer.The chapters switch from Ender to Bean. Years after the bugger wars are over there is a new threat. One born long ago,Ender finds out about it and has to win or lose humanity...the fate of the world rests on his shoulders,once again.
1. Peter

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
Hey guys this is my first fic so I hope you like it. I will right some more  
about Ender and his adventures for you to enjoy!!!  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
Ender gazed out the window of his governing building on the new colony on the planet once controlled by the buggers. He was 25 years old. The first day...the day that stuck in the back of his mind and wouldn't go away, the day they took him away from Earth and to Battle School. There they trained him for the battle.against the buggers...he was broken away from Valentine,his sister who he loved with all his heart. Now they were reunited. After the wars with the buggers was over Ender traveled to dozens of other planets to find the perfect spot for the bugger cocoon. He had found the cocoon on the bugger planet. He knew now that the buggers were going to leave them alone after the Second Invasion but  
humanity had no way of communicating with the buggers. They had only thought to destroy them for they were a threat at the time. Ender felt horrible that he had destroyed billions of lives. The cocoon was now on a far away planet...safe from humanity. They would now live in peace.  
  
Valentine said in her soft voice.  
  
  
Ender replied.  
  
  
Why did you travel to all those other planets? You have never told me.  
  
  
Ah,that's the way I want it to stay. Silence. Ender had an ansible,so he could communicate with earth.  
  
***  
  
A few weeks later Ender was walking past the ansible when,a sudden transmission.  
  
Ender Wiggin,Ender Wiggin are you there?  
  
  
Yes sir,im here. Ender said  
  
  
Ender we need you here down on Earth! A war is erupting...and...and your brother is leading it! He used his scientist to build machines that will make human beings younger! All your commanders used it and so did your brother!! He is already taken over part of North America and all of Russia. We need you Ender we... A scream and then gunshots. The man talking with Ender over the ansible was dead. Im not a killer,how can I go down to Earth and kill my own race...I have killed to many...too many life forms. Maybe I can beat this war without violence...like Ghandi did. No, Peter would have no mercy. I will have to call up my greatest,old commanders,Bean,Petra,Dink,Crazy Tom,Shen,Hot Soup and most of all Alai. Ender took the some time to think about it. After a while he made up his mind. I will fight this war...but only to save the world from the monster,Peter. He will kill millions if I don't stop him. I have to do this. He got on the ansible and called up his old commanders one by one. He found out Dink and Petra were married to eachother. Finally he got to Alai.  
  
***  
  
Alai ran down the deserted streets of the town he had once lived in,now destroyed by Peter. He was on the run from Peter's army because he had helped Ender destroy the buggers...Peter was jealous of all the great commanders. Trying to track them down,one by one. But before he could, Ender reached them. They were all on their way to the colony Ender was at on the alien planet except for Alai. Alai kept running aimlessly down the street. Breathing heavily,now panting he tripped. He heard the roar of the engines of Peter's military trucks. He quickly got to his feet and dashed to the nearest building. It happened to be an old I.F. base. He crouched down behind a big,old machine. He had seen one before...he thought back,yes,I remember its and ansible! They could be used to communicate from extremely far distances. He crouched a little higher to see the top. It looked offline,his hope was lost. So he waited,just waited. After a while the engines could be heard,but it sounded like it was quite a distance away. He heard a noise. Quiet at first but then it grew louder. Then it was as if a real person were standing beside him.  
  
Alai?Alai are you there? Ender voice came streaming through the ansible. Ender seemed to have heard Alai's heavy breathing through the ansible beside him.  
  
Ender said.  
  
  
Ender? Is that you? Alai said.  
  
  
Yes Alai its me,Ender.  
  
  
Ender there's a war going on. Im hiding from Peter,he is looking for all your great commanders. When he finds them he will put them to death. It seems the others have gone but I don't know where...  
  
  
Alai they are all up here on the colony. I called them on the ansible and we need you! We are going to try and stop Peter...I don't want to kill anymore...but he is my brother terrorizing mankind so it is my responsibility to stop him. Im not doing it for you...or humankind, im doing it for myself. In my childhood Peter tortured me...let just say its vengeance. Im sending a ship down to get you. I will be on the ship also...just in case. Where are you?  
  
  
Ender,thank you.  
  
  
DAMN IT THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT,WHERE ARE YOU!?!?  
  
  
Im in Panama City. Ender please come as fast as you can or...or... I might  
die!  
  
***  
  
Dink steered the star ship through the asteroids for days. When they finally reached Earth's atmosphere they had to locate Panama City and then start flying towards it. Ender sat in the captain's quarters on the star ship. When he saw they were approaching Panama City he told Dink to fly just above the buildings,for cover in the clouds if anybody saw them. They flew around until they saw the old I.F. base. They set down smoothly while still being quiet. Ender shuffled open the door to the captain's quarters just as Dink opened the door to the shuttle.  
  
Hurry up will ya ? Dink called to Ender as he stepped out of the star ship.  
  
  
I'll try came the response.  
Ender ran and stepped into the I.F. building. He saw an ansible and stepped over to it. He saw Alai shivering behind it.  
  
  
Come on. Ender whispered. Alai carefully got to his feet. Ender led the way back to the star ship. Dink reopened the door and both stepped in. Ender got Alai some food and a warm,coffee. They were on their way back to the colony,to train for the upcoming war. When they got back to the colony the training facility had already been built.  
  
This is not like the war we fought with the buggers. This war will not be  
fought with star ships but with guns,jets,tanks and anything that is used on  
Earth warfare. We will have different training than Battle and Command School. This will be with guns and everything i mentioned before. We have about 5 years do do this,to do this before Peter conquers the world. We will have every fighter in this colony help save Earth. We have about 50,000 people here. Half are fighters...so that means we will have about 25.000 people to save Earth. Peter will have more than half the Earth by then. Sound fair? I didn't think so. 5 days of rest until we start training. Be ready.  
  
***  
  
Ender what is that facility? Valentine asked.  
  
  
That,Valentine,is our last hope,our last hope for training the 25,000 fighters we have here to save the Earth from our monstrous brother,Peter.  
  
  
Ender,I don't want to lose you again. Tears rolled down Valentines face.  
  
  
Ender,please,please promise that you will come back.  
  
  
I can't make that promise Valentine. I may die fighting the battle for humanity,for myself. Although I don't want to kill anymore,I may even chicken out,but it is my job to make sure our brother doesn't' do any more harm than he already has.  
  
  
I understand... Tears still streamed down her face.  
  
  
Do you? Or are you just saying that,to make me feel better. I feel bad enough killing all those billions of buggers and now I have to go against my own race!! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!!! ALL THIS ON MY SHOULDERS!!! Ender yelled.  
  
  
Im sorry Ender,really sorry,it's...I love you Ender and I don't want anything  
to happen to you. Ender walked over to her and hugged her tight.  
  
  
I know. But I have to do what I have to do. You know that Valentine. It won't be as long as when I was at Battle school and fighting the bugger wars. Remember people don't have control over there lives,you just have to take opportunitys. This is one of those opportunitys. I have to do it.  
  
I know. Ender walked away and into his room to sleep.  
That night Ender dreamed about the war with Peter. In the dream Ender walked down a field with millions of dead bodies. All his commanders even himself. Peter's face in the sky,laughing. Ender woke up sweating. He got out of his bed and went downstairs to the fridge to get a cold drink of water. He walked passed Valentine's room and heard her crying. Should I go in,Ender thought to himself. No,I explained this to her already,she should understand. He walked back to his room and slept peacefully.  
  
***  
  
The day came when Ender and his commanders had to go to their training. Ender went to the training facility to find his commanders already their. Bean smirked.  
  
Sleep in? Said Bean sarcastically.  
  
  
Actually yes,I did. Ender replied. Bean's smirk turned into a frown.  
  
  
Oh,I see. Bean said in a unsatisfied tone.  
  
  
What is this place called? asked Dink.  
  
  
This training camp is called Camp-X came Enders response We will work hard for 10 hours a day. A break in between those hours. You will train with guns,hand-to-hand combat,and learn to drive Earth warfare vehicles. Are you,ready?  
  
  
Came shouts.  
  
  
Well,actually,I don't really care what you think. You have no choice,now that your up here. Laughs is what he got.  
  
  
SHUT UP!! THIS IS A WAR NOT A COMEDY SHOW!!! He yelled. Silence.  
  
  
We start training right now. Lets go. Ender started to walk into the building,the others followed.He led them to the gym.  
  
  
Work out first and then we will begin training. Ender commanded. They all  
started to work out,it lasted about and hour.  
  
  
Come on lets go we have to start now. Everyday before training work out and then we will start our daily routine,which,I will teach you today. Lets go Ender led them down the cold corridors to a room. He opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
  
This is where you will be trained for hand-to-hand combat. Eventually Ender showed them every room. He didn't need the training himself because he was the one who designed the routine and facility after all. The last thing he had built was,a raft when he was 11 years old,on earth by the I.F. base. He had drifted for many hours in the middle of a lake. But that was before he went to Command School,before he destroyed the buggers. He shivered at the thought of killing them all and now having to destroy more life forms. More shivers than he got the thought off his mind. He started to examine and give ordeers to the commanders. Years past and they were ready for the war. They took starships down to earth and located Peter. They set the ships down and landed a few miles off of the  
city Peter was in. They unloaded the Earth warfare ships,trucks,jet,tanks and weapons. Ender got in a truck with Alai in the gunner seat and beside Ender Crazy Tom sat,ready for battle. They heard gun shots,Ender kept on driving. CRACK!!! A bullet hit the truck engine.  
  
  
GET OUT!!!! Ender yelled. They all jumped out of the truck and dashed out of the way before it exploaded.  
  
  
You guys ok? Ender asked.  
  
  
They replied at the same time. Ender motioned for them to follow him.  
They padded along silently into a nearby forest. They walked aimlessley for a bit when something caught Ender's eye. He swung around quickly and standing there was Peter. He was standing with 6 men.  
  
Hello,kid brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
I have been expecting you. I don't expect you to get out of this one. Take him to the prison with his little friends. The men moved forward and started to grab them. Quickly Ender ran foward and pushed Peter down onto the ground.  
  
  
I HATE YOU PETER!!! I HATE YOU!!!! Ender screamed as he pounded on Peter.  
  
  
ALAI,TOM,RUN AND WIN THIS WAR FOR ME,I WONT BE COMING BACK!!!  
  
  
Alai said softly.  
  
  
I SAID RUN!!!!!! THATS AN ORDER Ender yelled.  
  
  
Alai said softly. Alai and Crazy Tom started to run. Without one look back Ender was lifted off Peter,hit in the head and taken away to the prison.  
Ender awoke to the sound of rain. He opened his eyes and stood up. He was in a cell with a toilet and a very,hard bed. He realized he still had a gun. A gaurd stood a few meters away from the cell. Ender took out the gun,pointed at the gaurd and pressed the trigger. Ender was expecting a loud sound and the gaurd to drop. Ender didn't hear or see one of those things. He rattled the gun. Damn,no ammo. It's hopeless,im bound to die here. He stepped over to the bed,lay down and went back to sleep.  
Ender woke the next morning to find Peter sitting by his bed.  
  
  
My poor,poor brother. Ready to be tortured. This will not be childish stuff. This will not be with masks of buggers. This will be done with whips and chains. Now get off the bed now and follow me. Peter took out handcuffs and hooked them onto Ender's wrists. Peter stood up and walked out the cell door. Ender followed. Peter led them to a room, a room with chains on the wall and a whip on the floor. Peter took the handcuffs off Ender's wrist and pushed him to the wall. He put the chains around Ender's wrists. Peter picked up the whip.  
  
He said. Ender did not reply. A crack and a sharp pain in Enders back.  
  
  
More cracks and more pain. This went on for a long time. After it was finished Ender's back was dripping grusomely with blood. Peter took him back to his cell.  
  
You will get this torture everyday until your death. Peter said evily. Peter locked and left the cell. I want to die Ender thought. He saw some cracks in the wall and started to kick them. A sharp rock fell out. The gaurd was still standing there. Ender picked up the rock and looked at it in his hand. Death will be better than this torture. He raised the rock to his head. He looked over at the gaurd,he was dead on the ground. Ender looked around. At the window with bars covering it,he saw Alai's face. He dropped the rock on the floor.  
  
  
Alai whispered.  
  
  
Alai what are you doing here? Alai smiled.  
  
  
I came to rescue you.  
  
  
And how exactly are you going to do that? Alai pulled out very big cutting tool. It looked like a hatchet except,sharper in a way.  
  
Like this. Alai started to cut the bars.  
  
Hurry up,Peter might come soon. Ender sounded scared. Alai started to cut faster. After about 10 minutes the bars fell with a clang. Ender heard feet rushing down the corridors.  
Hurry lift me out they're coming. Ender whispered with fear in his voice. Peter must have tortured him pretty bad for Ender to act like this. Alai reached down and pulled Ender up. When Ender got up he saw a truck with Crazy Tom driving. Ender and Alai got in and Crazy Tom started to drive away from the prison. After 2 hours of driving they stoped at a army base with a big army of 25,000 fighters. It was Ender's army.  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
As I said before this is my first fic. I will be writing more chapters and more  
fic about Ender so lots of feed back please.  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o


	2. Bean

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
Chapter 2 is up enjoy!!!  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
Ender got out of the truck. He checked his pockets for the pictures he secretly packed of Valentine then he started to examine the army base. He looked at his fighters. There were barracks and storage buildings.  
  
So this is my army. Ender said to himself.   
  
  
Ya that's right Ender. This is _your _ army. You gotta win this war with all these people. They may not look like much but they pack a lotta power. I think we might actually beat Peter. Alai said. He had snuck up on Ender.  
  
  
Oh,Alai. Didn't see you there.  
  
  
How are you? You know,after all that torture?  
  
  
Im OK. Not great,just OK.  
  
  
How did they torture you? Ender took off his shirt and turned around so Alai could see his back.  
  
  
Oh my god. I think we should get you to a medical room. Alai said with horror in his voice.  
  
  
No. Im fine. I have to be tough. There wont be a medical room in the middle of battle to just patch me up. Lets just call this my...training.  
  
  
Are you sure?  
  
  
Alai,im fine. Ender looked back at his fighters. Bean was making his way through. It seemed he was coming to see Ender. Bean made his way through and was now in Ender's view. Ender started to walk towards Bean.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ender,I need to talk to you privately. He looked at Alai.  
  
  
Alai,will you excuse me?  
  
  
Yes sir. Alai went away into the crowd.  
  
  
So Bean,what do you want?  
  
  
Ender,in our battle against the buggers,I only controlled a few ships. I want to have more this time. Maybe control part of the army.  
  
  
And why would I let you do that?  
  
  
Ender,you have never been nice to me and I don't like you. But I am smarter than the others. I may be smaller than you all but still,I am smarter. Smarter than Dink. Smarter then Petra. Smarter than...  
  
  
I get the picture Bean. You want to be commander because you are smarter than the others. Even though you are smarter,are you really capable of this? This is war Bean. It's not like Battle School games where we could never get hurt,just frozen. But Bean this is not like that. This is with real guns,guns that can shoot through you skin and into your heart. You can die,Bean. Are you willing to die for humanity? I am because...if I die I deserve it for all the lives I killed. Billions of buggers,now humans. If I die I really deserve it.  
  
  
I am willing to die Ender. If it is to save humanity,then I will do it.  
  
  
Bean,im going to give you a small group of fighters. If you can prove to me that you are capable,your wish will be granted. But if you don't prove yourself capable,your down in the dirt with all the other fighters. My other commanders proved capable of controlling sections of the army in the battle with the buggers,all except for you. Bean nodded in agreement.  
  
  
im going to do this Ender. Whether you like it or not,im going to do this. Bean said this with determination in his voice. He crept silently into the crowd.  
  
I know you'll do this Bean. I know you will. Ender said to himself.  
  
***  
  
The next morning when Ender woke up he heard Bean ordering his small group of fighters around. Bean seemed to be doing a very good job. Practicing fighting and gun aim. Giving them a brake every once in a while.  
  
  
Ender called. Bean swung around and looked at Ender sharply in the eyes.  
  
  
What do you want,Ender?  
  
  
Don't give your group a brake. Do you think you and them will get a brake in between battle?  
  
  
Bean looked at the ground.  
  
  
Exactly my point. Train them just as hard as you are now and they will realize what I just told you. You are doing a good job. Keep it up and your wish will be granted. Bean looked up. A small smile grew on his face.  
  
Thank you Ender,thank you. Ender did not respond. He just turned around and walked away. Right away he heard Bean start to order his group. A grin appeared on Ender's face.  
  
He's going to be a good leader one day. Maybe he will replace me when I get old and crippled. Ender said when no one was listening.  
  
***  
  
It was just after 11:00 P.M. Bean stared at the ceiling of his room,thinking. Am I going to be good enough? Will Ender let me control part of the army? These plus a dozen more questions floated in Bean's mind. But there was the biggest question,the one that kept him awake. Am I really ready to die for humanity? Bean rolled over in bed,unable to sleep still. He decided to go for a night walk,just to get things off his mind. He put on his suit and opened the door then shut it as quietly as he could. Bean was just going to walk to Ender's cabin,which was on the other side of the base,and back to his own. He started to walk along the path leading through the base. There were fire pits,covered on each side by iron to keep the smoke from escaping in case someone would see it, in front of every building except the storage depots. As he passed by each house he looked in to see every fighter sleeping peacefully. Bean gradually made his way down to Ender's cabin. Shockingly enough he saw Ender sitting by the fire looking at pictures of someone.  
  
Bean asked. Ender turned his head towards Bean.  
  
  
Oh,its you.  
  
  
Ya,its me.  
  
  
What do you want?  
  
  
I was just on a night time stroll to get things off my mind. Who's that? Is that your girlfriend or wife or something?  
  
  
No. It's my sister,Valentine.  
  
  
Wow,that's your sister? She's beautiful.  
  
  
Ya,I know. Bean can you promise me something?  
  
  
Depending on what it is. So what is it?  
  
  
If I die,in this war,will you take care of her for me? Bean cocked his head.  
  
  
OK...I will. But Ender I don't think your going to die. Your the greatest commander of all time.  
  
  
Haha,that's nice to say Bean but you never know in the world of war.  
  
  
Im going back to my cabin now.  
  
  
Did I ever say you could leave?  
  
  
  
  
  
Nah,im just kidding Bean. Your dismissed. Bean laughed then left.  
  
***  
Ender sat there still,looking through the pictures of Valentine. The pictures started getting wet. Ender was crying.  
  
I miss you Valentine. I may never see you again. If I die,Bean will take care of you. Beans a good guy. More tears. I wish I never got picked the day I was born,to save the world. I have become to much like Peter. I hate my self for it. For killing so many,now having to kill more. I hate myself. Ender put the pictures away and went to sleep. He did not sleep well.  
The morning came around and Ender was awake. Once again he heard Bean commanding his group. He got out of bed,showered,put on his clothes and went to see Bean. He walked slowly for he was very tired from last nights events.  
  
Bean. I have to talk to you about something very important.  
  
  
All right. Came the response.  
  
  
Bean,im letting you control part of the army. Beans eyes lighted up then darkened very suddenly.  
  
  
Thank you,Ender. Bean said sounding quite unsure.  
  
  
If you make a mistake that causes something to make us lose this war,I will kill you with my own 2 hands. Bean looked frightened.  
  
What am I saying? I won't kill you Bean. Don't worry,OK? I have become more like Peter than I would have ever thought.  
  
OK Ender. Once again,thank you. This time he said it with a little more thanks in it.  
  
  
I will be sending some more fighters for you to command. The same amount I send you you will use in war. Now get back to your group. Bean turned around and walked back the direction he came to Ender.  
  
***  
  
Bean had a better sleep that night but still it was an unsteady one. He dreamed of controlling his part of the army then getting shot. Every inch of his body was covered in blood. The grounds were littered with bodies of fighters from both sides of the war. He woke up and was sweating. He realized it was just a dream. But it seemed so real. Bean got out of bed and showered. He didn't go back to bed. He just sat there until the sun rose above the horizon line. Bean got up from his bed and went outside for his daily practice with his once small now,large,group. The usual practice was hand-to-hand combat,gun aim and vehicle driving. He barked commands to his group and then the practice was over. It was kind of an off practice because the question was still in his mind. Am I ready to die for humanity? Bean couldn't find the answer within himself. He couldnt' ask anyone else because they would not know the answer. He would just have to wait and see when the answer would come. Bean dismissed his group and went back to his bed for an early night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The War is Near

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Chapter 3 is now up!!!! Lots of feedback and ideas what I should do for my next chapter!!  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Ender stared out his window intently looking at the stars. Remembering what it was like to be at home,he felt weak in the stomach. His home was no longer the Earth. He belonged in the stars...in his colony. Ender dreamed of being there. It had now been 2 years since he left. 2 years without Valentine. 2 years of pretty much nothing except barking commands and waiting till the time was right to attack. Still it was not that time. He looked around outside at all the barracks. These people may lose their families. It should be just me and Peter. I don't wan' t all these people to die. I wish Peter never started the war. None of my people or Peter's,as a matter of fact,would ever get hurt. I can't stop that now but I can win this war. Stop any more people from getting hurt by monsters,like Peter. Peter is exactly like Hitler except he doesn't go after a specific group of people,he goes after _everyone_. He's worse than Hitler. After all these thoughts heavily on his mind,Ender went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning came around so quickly it seemed as if Ender had just closed his eyes. He showered and then went outside. This morning Ender didn't hear Bean shouting orders. Instead he saw Bean sitting on the grass drilling his group to get in shape.  
  
Ender called.  
Oh,hi Ender.You've changed your training,why?Well I thought that we should get in shape so we have better stamina for the battle. So we don't just drop in the middle of battle.Excellent thinking Bean. Your doing very well.Thank you Ender. When Ender turned around to walk away a big smile came upon his face. Alai ran up to Ender.  
  
Ender,I saw that Bean was drilling his group instead of practicing war. Maybe the whole army should do it. It will improve our physical abilities.Good idea. Bean is doing very well.Ya he is. Ender walked away and went over to a higher place. He got the word around about a meeting at his own cabin. After a little while the whole army was gathered.  
  
We will train our training,whether you like it or not. Ender boomed. Murmurs around the crowd.  
  
All fell quiet.   
  
The practice of war will turn into drills. The drills will be made up and taught to you by your very own,group leaders. More murmurs.  
  
The crowd broke back into their sections and listened to the group leaders as they explained their drills. Each leader had different drills. We may actually win this war. But if we dont...all humanity is lost. At the thought Ender shivered. It would be just like the end of the buggers. All except humans can do everything buggers couldn't do with humans and humans still do it to eachother. They kill eachother when they could live in peace. Although he hates it Ender is part of it. If Ender was never born this wouldnt be happening. Earth wouldn't even be still standing. It was good and bad that Ender was born. Lots of people hate him. Lots of people love him. It's a good balance. Peter is the top person who hates him. Valentine is the top person who loves him. Both from his family. Ender had no way to communicate with Valentine. If he did win this war he would see Valentine. If he didn't,never again would he see her. The thought was horrible but he knew that it was true. I have to make my move soon. I have to win. Losing is not an option. If I am captured I will kill myself. That is what I will do.  
  
***  
  
The next day Ender held a meeting with all his leaders.  
  
To win this war,you have to think of plans. I will not be everywhere. If I die Alai or Bean get in command. We will wait for them to attack. Only then will the war begin. The leaders nodded.  
  
We have to win this. Losing is not an option. Do you understand? Each leader said.  
The war is near. Be ready at all the time. Stay alert and be on the look out for Peter. The leaders nodded.  
  
They all left the room to prepare for war.  



End file.
